The present invention relates to prefabricated wall sections and especially to a prefabricated wall section having column beam forms built therein for pouring a concrete column and beam.
In the past, it has been common to provide a great variety of prefabricated wall sections. Typically, building walls are built of block or brick, built up on a foundation by masons, or alternatively, may be made of materials such as wood, glass or steel. In larger buildings it is common to either build a steel framework or to pour reinforced concrete columns and beams for supporting prefabricated wall sections. Prefabricated wall sections can be made of poured concrete or may be glass or any material desired which is attached to the column and beams forming the framework for the building.
The present invention relates to a prefabricated wall section in which panels are formed for attaching to a foundation, and once a plurality of panels are set up, both columns and beams may be poured in the column and beam forms built into the prefabricated wall sections. Both column and beam forms may be complete with reinforcing bars and may be made to isolate the center section between a pair of panels which is filled with insulation. The panels come complete with the furring strips for placing the electrical and or additional insulation as desired, as well as to provide additional support during the pouring of the concrete in column and beam form. The special Waler brackets allow walers to be quickly attached to the existing prefabricated wall sections for tying the wall sections together and reinforcing the concrete pour. It is accordingly an aim of the present invention to combine prefabricated wall sections with prefabricated column and beam forms along with built in waler brackets for supporting walers during the pour of the columns and beams.